everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariya Moroz
Mariya Moroz (aka "Mari") is a ice enchantress from an unspecified fairytale (later revealed to be The Snow Maiden). The Russian lord of Winter, Ded Moroz, pays her school fees, and claims to be her grandfather. She attends Ever After High on a sports subsidy, and leads their ice hockey team, The Frost Giants. Having stepped in when Milton Grimm was heckling Raven Queen, Mari's gained a reputation as the Rebel's unofficial bully hunter. She belives wholeheartedly in their cause, especially since she was unaware of her own destiny until recently. Character Personality Mari is large and intimidating - but don't let that frosty front fool you. She's a sweetheart and a hopeless romantic, and always there to offer a listening ear and some helpful advice to anyone in need. The oldest Rebel in terms of age (she was held back a year to take an English bridging course before joining EAH), stalwart, and dependable, she's quite possibly the closest things the Rebels have to a denmother. Few things offend Mari, but bullies come close. She regularly attends detention for fighting on behalf of students who can't defend themselves... although Baba Yaga has been kind enough not to put all her detentions on record. She dislikes the Royals, because she thinks Destiny is an arbitrary belief system perpetuated by Royals in power to oppress good people to do bad things. And, let's face it, she's not wrong. History Mariya was conceived in the dead of winter by an old woman who swallowed a snowflake. There's not much else to it. When she was a few years old, the local pastor, Mr. Moroz, publicly claimed he was Mari's grandfather. He then paid for her school fees, supplemented her mother's income, and later helped Mari apply to study at Ever After High. Raven destroying the Storybook of Legends in Wonderland has granted Mari the full extent of her powers... and her memories of her previous life as the Snow Maiden. Despite her strong rebel inclination, Mari has since dedicated herself to following her predecessor's role, but on her own terms. Fairytale The Snow Maiden is a stock character in Russian folklore, and so appears in different stories. How does Mari come into this? Unknown to her, the snowflake that impregnated her mother was the last piece of the previous Snow Maiden, who melted away when she felt warm love for the first time. Mari is both her daughter, and her reincarnation. (i.e. Steven Universe to Rose Quartz: "They think that I'm my mom... and maybe I kinda am?") As the first Snow Maiden's father (and now Mari's grandfather) Ded Moroz had instructed the school not to tell Mari about her destiny until she was "ready to hear it". Signing the book would have given Mari all the previous Snow Maiden's powers, but also her weaknesses - under the old destiny system, she'd have melted into nothingness on the spot. Ded Moroz is a caring soul, and believed a person shouldn't have to live knowing how exactly she was going to die. After the events of Way Too Wonderland, Mari's powers were restored to her full potential, and she was given to choice to melt or continue living - it's safe to say she picked the latter! She's off to find her own happily ever after, and rupture a fee spleens while she's at it. Relationships Konrad Mari's dating Konrad Kohler, the prince from the Lilly and the Lion. Lion by day and prince by night, Konrad's curse has left him slightly shy and he struggles to meet other people. Mari is attracted to his sincerity, kindness, and his deeply poetic soul. Determined to find him a friend, she spends much of their time together introducing him to the Rebels and making sure he's surrounded by people who care for him. The Rebels in turn love him. Maddie Hatter has become obsessed with Konrad's collection of German expressionist films - no one else understands them but they make perfect sense to her - she's burned a copy of Metropolis to keep for herself. Mother Mari's mother lives comfortably on a farm in the countryside near Vologda, and they communicate constantly. Now that Mari's living in a student dorm, she's since turned her daughter's room into a discotheque and charges 500 rubles per entry - the villagers love it! Mari's been beating up bullies since she was old enough to realise people were making fun of her mother for having a child and no husband, and is still protective over her mom. The Ded Moroz Old Man Winter, Father Frost, The'' Ded Moroz'' himself now lives as a humble church pastor to atone for the guilt in fathering the Snow Maiden - and remains in human form out of duty to take care of Mari. Mari didn't think of him much more than a jolly, loving old man - all through her time at Ever After High, she failed to realise that he's magical, and that he travels the world in the wink of an eye every December, to give presents to good little children from his flying, frost-covered troika. Upon receiving her own page of the Book of Legends and not dying in the process, the Ded Moroz told Mari his secret. He has since given Mari his own reindeer sled, and access to the toy-making factory, to spread happiness all across the world. Mari's still struggling with controlling the christmas elves though. They're kind of jerks. Others [[Klara Spiegel|'Klara Spiegel']] - Having held tryouts for the hockey team's Vice Captain, Klara appeared the best candidate for the role - her heritage from a long line of ice skaters was impressive. Still, her skills failed to help her beat the competition (the twin sons of legendary speed skater Hans Brinker now hold Vice-Captainship jointly) and she came in second. Gunnhilde Rasmussen - Hildy came to Mari's door with a razor and stoically asked her to shave her hair. They've been friends ever since. With Hildy on the Frost Giants, too, Mari has someone who trusts her and shares the same attitude towards winning as her. [[Noël Winter|'Noël Winter']]' '- Noel revealed to Mari that there were other 'Snow Queen's just like her, and that they're competing to be selected by the current reigning Snow Queen as her successor. Mari's strict views on the Rebellion are clear though, she's not going to suffer for someone else's approval, and isn't attempting to be the next Snow Queen. [[Victoria Roux|'Victoria Roux']]' '- a kindred spirit and a Rebel just like her, Mari met the next Karen in whilst serving out their numerous detentions. They seem to meet exclusively in detention hall, though they are always keen to update each other on the rebellion and the little things they do in the meantime. [[Hans and Hans Brinker|'Hans and Hans Brinker']] - The Brinker Twins are Mari's co-captains, and stunning hockey players. They're also... not very bright. All the more for Mari to look out for! [[Colden Frost|'Colden Frost']] - Despite Cole being on numerous other sports team besides the Frost Giants, Mari tends to treat his commitment to Hockey as his only one. She works him hard. Mari cares deeply about Cole, especially after discovering his background as one of the Snow Queen's servants. During the events of Epic Winter, Mari worked with Cole to help rescue people and distribute blankets and fuel, keeping the death rate at an all time low. [[Albeart Fitzroy|'Albeart Fitzroy']]' '- Despite the both of them being rebels, Mari rarely spoke to Fitz until the events of Epic Winter, in which he was mistaken for a of the Snow king's polar bears and taken away to Spitsbergen. He had to be saved by his girlfriend, Hildy Rasmussen. Duchess Swan - A regular fixture on the Frost Giants. Duchess plays offensive, and is hell on two skates with a hockey stick. Unfortunately, she's mostly in the hockey team because she didn't make it into the figure skating team - Mari believes her heart's not only in the sport, and tries to encourage her to enjoy being part of a team. Humphrey Dumpty - An egg person who joined during Spring Unsprung when he was filled with courage to do extreme sports, Humphrey has yet to quit the Frost Giants. Mari suspects he's too scared to. She's put him to work as group secretary and he honestly keeps track of their wins and losses and budget much better than any other Hockey Player can Appearance Faceclaim Shannyn Sossamon's angular face and cropped black hair would make for the ideal Mari. Outfits Mari is usually seen in warm, winter clothes, because using her powers quickly lowers her body temperature. The cold bothers her anyway. The cold bothers her a lot. She prefers blues, whites, and her trademark angular snowflake motif. Most, if not all, the embroidery on her dresses is done by her own hand, and she's very proud of it. Doll I'm happy to have a custom Mariya Moroz doll made by RytheaCrafts . Since she happens to have many, many outfits, I also illustrate how she'd look like wearing them as a character! Marid3.jpg | Mariya Moroz custom doll in her signature outfit Marid1.jpg | Mari's doll in a handmade dress Marid2.jpg | And another! MariHMD.jpg | Mari drawn wearing her handmade dress MariCW.jpg | Mari in a Crystal Winter doll dress MariEW.jpg | Mari drawn wearing the Crystal Winter dress Stories * Terrible Villains (in which Mari earns the trust of Raven Queen) * So Much Reggae (in which Mari's shares her awful collection of awful Reggae) * Unstealing Christmas (in which Baba Yaga steals Christmas, and Ded Moroz un-steals it back) Trivia * Mariya is named after Mariya Babanova, the Russian actress, whose voice and movements were rotoscoped into the famous 1957 Snow Queen. * Despite not being a full blooded Snow Queen, Mari has stronger ice powers than Noël Winter due to her spending more time physically training. * The previous Snow Maiden, Snegurochka, no longer exists, having been reincarnated into Mari. Mari has started to realise that she has two moms. * She has the school's largest Reggae collection, and an Iron Lion Zion Bob Marley t-shirt. * She's also great with small children, and little white furry woodland creatures comb her hair in the morning. * Mari plays as Goalie in the Hockey Team. Her face has been hit by pucks so many times that it's usually scratched, and you may notice she doesn't have all her teeth if she smiles at you. * Edelweiss flowers (a pop-culture symbol of the Snow Queen) have a habit of growing in her footsteps, although Mari doesn't know why. * For Thronecoming, Mari did not receive a hand-me-down from the last Snow Maiden, hence Ded Moroz gave her his own crystal staff. It tends to change its shape in her hand into a hockey stick. *It should be noted that Mari is in the same year as Raven and Apple, but is one year older than the rest of the cohort (due to a year she spent learning English in the Troll Bridging Program). * Mari is an eloquent writer, but only in her native Russian. She has contributed several articles to the school yearbook on the topic of moral fairness and individuality, including one congratulating Raven's 'perfectly imperfect' photography ** All of her articles had to be translated slowly, and painstakingly, by Mari with help from Madame Baba Yaga. * Mari has a drivers license a motorcycle-class vehicle, but no motorcycle. She is also trained to drive a tractor, a snowmobile, a troika, and of course, the original flying Santa Sleigh itself. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Russian Category:Wanlingnic OC